Who's Coming Over?
by brattax23
Summary: Invincible series. A bit more into the future than the other ones. Ororo brings home a guest for dinner. Scott and Remy aren't too pleased. pt 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

Title: Invincible 4: Who's Coming Over?!

Author: Monica

Series: Invincible

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the other ones, so here it goes. I don't own any of these characters, Marvel does. 

Summary: A bit more into the future than the other ones. Ororo brings home a guest for dinner. Scott and Remy aren't too pleased.  This is just fluff while I'm trying to get through finals.

Remy hated math. He liked to have a little wiggle room when you got to the end. Math was too constricting. He was glaring at the page of calculus, willing it to ignite and turn to ash.

                Across the table, Scott wasn't doing much better. Scott hated literature. He hated that there were a hundred ways to say 'happy' and two hundred ways to say 'sad.' Why can't people just say what they mean instead of wading through similes and metaphors? He sighed dejectedly at the essay outline he was supposed to complete.

                Ororo rolled her eyes as the boys sat at the kitchen table and switched homework. Scott was taking courses at the local junior college and Remy was a junior in high school. She had calmly passed down Scott's offer to join in some classes, remarking that someone needed to be the breadwinner. He was so excited he took her out to dinner - with dessert and everything.

                "Don't you need to learn that?" she asked, peering over Scott's shoulder at the complicated formulas that looked like the ABC's went through a blender.

                Remy wrinkled his nose at the comment. "It's only homework. I pass all the tests and I know the stuff, I jus' don' like it. Homework is jus' busy work anyway, t' keep the kids off the street or somet'ing."

                Scott zipped through the page of equations while they were talking. He now leaned back and freed Remy from Ororo's inquisition. "How was work 'Ro?" Just the question made Scott smile. Ever since she'd been promoted to manager of the diner, he'd been able to quit two of his jobs. He liked helping out the garage, though. 

                She blushed. Scott and Remy stared at the spots of color that appeared on her cheeks and began to laugh.

                "Sheriff Logan came by?" Remy had the nerve to ask. She slapped the back of his lightly and glared at him.

                "Actually, he did and I invited him to dinner." The laughter stopped immediately. Ororo noted the two pairs of wide eyes with satisfaction. There was silence for a few moments as jaws worked soundlessly to reconnect with the brain.

                "You didn't!" Scott said, disappointed that with all the thoughts running through his head, this was the one that came out.       

                "A cop? Here?" Remy squeaked.

                "Are you out of your mind? You don't cook!" Scott said. That's not what he meant to say. He furrowed his brow, trying to concentrate on becoming the calm, cool guy that he normally was. A cop? Honestly!

                Ororo put on her sweetest smile and turned towards Remy. "You know how much I love that Italian dish you make. I brought home all the ingredients, fresh."

                Remy groaned. She knew he wouldn't say no to her. Especially when she pouted like that. He protested halfheartedly, knowing he was doomed.

                "Y' know he hates me." Even as he spoke, he shoved Hamlet to the side and started poking around in the bag she had dropped in the middle of the table.

                "And me," Scott piped up. He stared down at the paper he'd have to write now.

                "He doesn't hate you guys. He may have been a little suspicious in the past about certain things that seemed to happen when you – we – were around. Just promise me that you'll be nice, okay?" They stared stupidly after her as she glided around the house. Humming. 

--------------------------------

                "No, 'Ro. I am not wearing that," Remy said, backing away from the offending object.

                "Remy!"

                "'Ro! The guy doesn' care if I have a tie on! Go bot'er Scottie." Ororo opened her mouth as if to reply, but she interrupted by a knock.

                "Ahh!" Remy quickly escaped to the living room and plopped himself down next to Scott. Their scowls matched as they watched 'Ro fix her skirt. When did the smart-ass become so infuriatingly female?

A/N: Part 2 will be coming up tomorrow (the dinner). I promised my sister I'd post today, so here it is. Also, for those watching for Convergence and/or Family Ties That Bind, I've had a hellish month so I haven't done anything on these stories. Finals are finally finished, projects have been presented, and I'm going home so my sister will ride my ass to get something out in the next week. Thanks for hanging in there. As always, please review this story! I love getting feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks!!!


	2. Dinner

A/N: Here's the rest of the story. Please leave feedback.

                "So how's school, Remy?" Logan asked, painfully aware of the silence from across the table.

                "Fine."

                "Almost done with the year, huh?"

                "Yes."  Ororo kicked Remy from under the table. He could have sworn she was shooting lightning from her eyes at him. He sighed. "It will be nice t' be out of school." There. A full sentence. He was being nice.

                Logan looked at each of his dinner companions. He could remember watching them grow up. Scott all alone on the edge of town, Ororo in the middle of everything, and Remy in the shadows close to 'Ro. Scott had always been such a serious boy. He couldn't believe the rumors that had been floating around about him. He was such a boy scout. Even when his parents disappeared (and he couldn't remember quite when that was), Scott had worked hard and done right by Ororo and Remy. There was something in his eyes, though, that told a different story. There was a hardness that Logan recognized in the roughest of men.

                Ororo was something else, though. The little minx was always on the edge of some sort of trouble. She had been running wild for most of her life. It wasn't until Remy showed up that she began to settle down. Logan always had a soft spot in his heart for the girl, her smile so carefree, her proud carriage. Logan remembered being in the diner during Ororo's first week as a waitress. She spilled hot coffee all over him. Logan was pretty sure it was on purpose because he had questioned Remy about the market robbery.

                Remy was someone he couldn't quite figure out. At first Logan had written him off as your average teen punk, but then he befriended Marie. Now Logan didn't know what to think. Since he adored Ororo, he decided to give Remy the benefit of the doubt.

                "How's Marie, Remy?"

                Remy narrowed his eyes. What the hell did this guy care? It's not like he ever took the time to say hi!

                "She was talking about how you guys went fishing last weekend."

                Oh. 

                "She's doin' better. We went shoppin' las' weekend and got her a dress. Girl looks good. Her momma don' like me much." Remy stuffed some pasta in his mouth. He still didn't like this guy.

                Logan smiled inwardly. That was an improvement at least. "So Scott, how are your classes going?"

                "Fine."

                Ororo kicked him too. She decided to change the subject because she could tell by the set of Scott's face that he was going to be stubborn. "Logan, are you coaching the football team again this year?" Ororo hated football. She was getting desperate.

                "Yes. I think this season we have a good shot at the title…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                She was pretty pissed with them. Ororo was sitting silently at the kitchen table, staring off into space. Remy felt a little guilty, but he didn't seem to be the one 'Ro was focused on. Scott was cleaning up the kitchen and kept shooting glances over to where Ororo was sitting. He knew he should go over and apologize, but he didn't know what to say. Logan was a nice man. Ororo deserved a shot with him. They seemed happy together, despite the years of age difference. Why the hell couldn't he just let it go?

                "Scott, you know you're still my favorite," Ororo said softly.

                "Huh? 'Ro I'm sorry for the way I behaved tonight."

                "I know. I just wanted you to know that I love you no matter how ticked off you make me. Wasn't Logan handsome tonight? Do you think he liked my dress?" Her blue eyes sparkled.

                Scott stared at her. "Uh, I'm sure he loved your dress."

                She jumped up and danced towards her room.

                Remy and Scott looked at each other, confusion written over their faces, and shrugged. 

Women!


End file.
